


Are You Jealous?

by DramaQueen1929



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealosy, M/M, Smut, jookyun - Freeform, kind of rough sex but not really i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaQueen1929/pseuds/DramaQueen1929
Summary: Changkyun didn't like to share his own things. Especially, his hyung.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Are You Jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> it was inspired by one photo that Minhyuk posted on fanface on 25.05.2020... iykyk

Changkyun was mad about all of this situation. 

He was very nice with Minhyuk, he was his friend, hyung, after all, but there was one little _thing_. 

Minhyuk was a haptic person, he always had to cling to someone, and Changkyun couldn't understand why he almost every time choose Jooheon for it. He didn't understand and was anger because Jooheon was never resist. Minhyuk cling on him like a monkey on banana tree, kidding stupid jokes, and Jooheon laughed, put his arms around his shoulders and didn't notice the younger's flashing gaze. 

They were coming back to the dorm after training, and Changkyun realized his mood was completely ruined, when he saw Minhyuk and Jooheon sitting on the back seat of the car, Minhyuk layed his head on the dozed off rapper's shoulder, surfing through his phone. Changkyun experinced a lot of feelings at the same time: at first it was irritation, then it changed to jealousy, resentment and even anger, but he tried to not to show it. He should be on Minhyuk's place. The younger waved to approaching Hoseok, silently asking him to switch their places, and he sat in the passenger seat next to the driver, plugged the headphones into his ears, and didn't say a word until they arrived at the dorm. 

When he got to the floor, he was the first to take a bath, so that he could take a quick shower and wash off this stupid day. Standing under the hot water Changkyun was thinking what he supposed to do. He couldn't stand it forever, and he wasn't going to, but he didn't want to take it out on his boyfriend, either. The younger had recently thought if he had imagined their relationship. What if he just made an illusion in his head of them dating, and now he just torturing himself on the empty place? But every time he threw away these speculations, remembering how tenderly Jooheon looked at him when he thought the younger didn't notice, how tightly he hugged him in his sleep, and how much love and flutter he felt for him. It's impossible to fake such feelings, and Changkyun was aware of it perfectly. 

Still undecided, he got out of the shower, changed into his home clothes, and opened the door, immediately bumping into Jooheon's chest. Changkyun drew back a little and give to the older a questioning look.

"What?" There was irritation in his voice, and he didn't even try to hide it. 

"I wanted to ask... Couldn't you massage my back, please?" asked Jooheon, hesistantly rubbing his neck and not even seeming to notice the younger's state. "It hurts so bad, I thought..."

"Why wouldn't you ask Minhyuk-hyung?" Changkyun harshly interrupted him before Jooheon could finish. "I'm sure, he wouldn't mind." 

A look of confusion crossed the older rapper's face as Changkyun pushed past him and walked down the hall, slamming the door to their shared room.

"Like hell I will," murmured Changkyun, laying down on his bed and facing to the wall. Unblocked his phone, he decided to surfing through social networks a little, and didn't notice how he fell asleep. 

Changkyun woke up from the feeling of someone hugging him across his stomach and pulling. At first he thought to wriggle out of the embrace because he knew _who exactly_ was hugging him, but then he changed his mind, feeling the soft lips leave a careful kiss on his neck just below the hairline, and held his breath. 

"Kyunnie, are you offended?" Jooheon asked quietly. 

Changkyun didn't answer. 

"I know you are awake," Jooheon said. He laid so close that with every word his lips barely touched the younger's skin, sending a herd of goosebumps down his body.

"No..."

"Then, what's wrong?" 

No answer. 

"Is it about Minhyuk?" carefully supposed Jooheon, suspecting where the root of the problem hides. 

Changkyun abruptly shook off his hand and straightened up, sitting with his back to the older. 

"Don't make it up, it has nothing to do with him," he said over his shoulder. 

"I see right through you," the older sat down, following Changkyun's example, and again hugged him, but this time so that he had no chance of escape, and laid his head on Changkyun's shoulder. "It will be better, if you tell me, what's wrong."

Changkyun sighed, giving up. 

"Do I mean anything to you?" he asked a little detached, and Jooheon thought he catched a barely covered desperation in his voice. Changkyun lost all of his persistence, for now he just wanted _to understand_. "You spend all your free time with Minhyuk, and completely forgot about me. I even started to think that I had imagined our relationship," he admitted and faced to the older, looking into his eyes, trying to find an answer to his question. "So tell me, do I have any meaning in your life?"

Jooheon was silent, considering what he had heard, and than longer his silence lasted, than more Changkyun's concern grew. But when he spoke, it was as if a stone had been lifted from the younger's heart.

"You mean to me more than you even can imagine," Jooheon took his hand and intertwined their fingers. "I'm so sorry I made you think otherwise. Forgive me. I'll talk to Minhyuk, I'm sure, he will understand."

Changkyun looked at their joined hands with childish delight and wiggled his thumb. 

"I'm glad we solved this problem," Jooheon smiled. 

They sat there in silence for a while when the older suddenly remembered:

"By the way, about massage... My request still stands, because my back still hurts."

"Is that why you made up with me?" Changkyun playfully winced. 

"What? No, I..."

"It's okay, I was kidding," Changkyun laughed, separated their hands and placed one on the older's shoulder. "C'mon, lie down."

Leaning over the bed, he pulled out a tube of oil from under it, and when Jooheon laid on his stomach with a pillow under his head, Changkyun swung his leg over his thighs, and pulled up the edge of his t-shirt, pulling it up.

"Take it off," he ordered. 

"I love it when you're so bossy," Jooheon smirked as he pulled off his t-shirt and glanced over his shoulder at Changkyun. The younger thought he saw something in his eyes that made his skin to cover with goosebumps again. 

"Stop it," Changkyun lightly slaped his thigh, and Jooheon laughed softly. 

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed."

Changkyun ignored him, instead he squeezed his tense shoulders hard, causing the older to groan, either from pain or from strange sensation.

"Hyung is too talkative today."

He poured a little oil into his palm and rubbed them together to warm, then began to gently rub the skin along his spine, pressing lightly. 

Changkyun didn't seem to do anything special, but his actions gave Jooheon a lot of pleasure. 

"Oh god, yeah..." Jooheon groaned. "Baby, your hands are golden."

"These hands can do a lot of things," after saying this, Changkyun pulled away, because Jooheon suddenly moved and abruptly rolled over and sat up, causing the younger to lose his balance, land on his lap and put his legs around his waist, unconsciously giving in closer.

"I'm looking forward for demonstration," Jooheon spoke softly, but there was clearly a sign to action in his voice. Changkyun took the hint when he felt the older's hard cock between their bellies as Jooheon crawled under his t-shirt with his fingers touching the hot skin, pulled him closer and kissed him. Changkyun opened his mouth slightly, letting Jooheon's tongue pass through. He buried one hand in the hair on the back of his head, and the other got under the band of his pants and stroked his cock. Jooheon moaned into the kiss and pulled away, burying his face in the younger's neck.

Changkyun continued to move his hand, increasing the pace, sometimes stopping to pay attention to the sensitive tip, and Jooheon covered his neck and collarbone with kisses, trying not to moan too loudly, because they weren't actually alone in the dorm.

"Kyunnie, I'm gonna..." the older didn't finish and almost howled in frustration because Changkyun immediately removed his hand. 

Burning from desire to feel his hyung's cock inside of him, Changkyun took off their clothes, and then he took a tube of oil and poured some on his fingers. Jooheon laid back and watched as the younger stretched himself, he wanted to cum just from the sight of it, but he endured it.

Removing his hand, Changkyun guided Jooheon into himself and sank down to the end. Both of them moaned, Changkyun from the roof-bearing fullness, Jooheon from the hot narrowness that enveloped his cock. 

After a while, the younger began to move, swaying back and forth, almost without getting up from Jooheon. 

And the older died and reborned internally every time Changkyun went down, because then the tip of the cock would touch the prostate, causing the younger to make such melodious moans that Jooheon had never heard in his life. He had never seen or heard anything more beautiful than _this_ Changkyun.

Suddenly, Changkyun paused, half raised, and looked directly into Jooheon's eyes:

"Doesn't hyung want to work a little?" he wanted to say it as defiantly as possible, but his labored breath didn't let him to do so. 

At that moment, Jooheon wanted to fuck him that he could not sit properly for a week, and he didn't hesitate to put his plan into execution.

"I think you've really had it, baby," the older grabbed him by the hips and switched their positions, entering to the end, causing another long moan from Changkyun. "Now hyung will fuck the hell out of you."

His thrusts were sharp and deep, each time he got the prostate, causing the younger to literally whine with pleasure. 

Jooheon felt that he was close, so he slowed down and came inside, filling the younger with his seed. Changkyun came too soon, without even touching himself.

The older laid down beside him, and Changkyun immediately clung to him, hugging him across his chest, and closed his eyes. Judging by his regular breathing, he had fallen asleep, so Jooheon didn't bother to disturb him. Just as he was about to fall asleep, a low murmur reached his ears:

"My hyung is the best... My hyung... Mine..."

Jooheon smiled. 

Of course, only his.

And no one else's.


End file.
